deep in love
by yesunghyunggue90
Summary: Yesung yang membenci Siwon karena ciuman paksa di pertemuan pertama mereka, apa jadinya jika ternyata Siwon adalah atasan Yesung? YEWON,Yesung,Siwon BL, typo berceceran. don't like don't read, berani ngebash pairing? saya doain jomblo sampe tua.
1. Chapter 1

ini ff paling ancur di ffn,sebetulnya malu mau publish

tapi berhubung saya nggak punya malu #dorr# ya saya publish aja

kalo ada yg baca,kalo ada lho ya,yg mau komen atau enggak saya nggak maksa

yg mau cacimaki ff saya,saya ikhlas kok suwer deh,karena saya juga bingung napa ff kyk gini kok dipublish

yasudahlah yg mo baca ni .

.

.

.

.

.

Menunggu memang pekerjaan yang paling membosankan, apalagi untuk orang super sibuk macam Choi Siwon. Presiden direktur CHOI corp, baginya waktu adalah uang, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan membuang waktu dengan percuma.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, artinya ini masih jam kerja bukan? Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, jika ada yang berpikir presdir tampan ini gila kalian salah. Alasannya sangat sederhana, jatuh cinta...

Ya, presdir kita ini sedang jatuh cinta, hal yang biasa bukan jika seseorang jatuh cinta, lalu siapa namja...ya namja beruntung itu? mari kita lihat sosok orang yang sudah merebut hati Siwon

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya yang seputih susu, rambut hitam legam, mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir mungil kissablenya yang menyejukkan ketika tersenyum, ahhh...bisa kau bayangkan kan, betapa manisnya Yesung..namanya Kim Yesung.

Siwon POV

Aaahhh...ini sudah lima hari sejak pertama kali aku melihat malaikatku, tapi untuk sekedar menyapa saja aku tidak punya keberanian. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Yesungku...hahaha..Yesungku? mengenalmu saja dia tidak, bagaimana mungkin Yesung milikmu Choi Siwon. Untunglah ada Lee Donghae, asistenku ini memang bisa kuandalkan.

Siwon POV end

Sudah cukup, kali ini Siwon akan menemui Yesung, Dia sudah bertekad akan menjadikan yesung miliknya.

.

.

.

"hyung,kau perhatikan tidak?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada sebuah mobil.

"eumm, perhatikan apa?" jawab Yesung yang masih setia membaca bukunya.

"itu,mobil yang dibawah pohon itu" jawab Eunhyuk masih menunjuk pada mobil tersebut.

Yesung menutup bukunya lalu melihat mobil yang dimaksud Eunhyuk.

"memangnya kenapa dengan mobil itu? Kau ingin punya mobil seperti itu? Jangan mimpi Lee Hyukjae" jawab yesung.

"aish, bukan itu hyung, sudah beberapa hari ini aku lihat mobil itu parkir di bawah pohon itu, tapi anehnya orang yang ada didalam mobil itu tidak ke..." Eunhyuk tidak menyelesaikan omongannya ketika dia melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"uwahhh! Hyung, dia keluar dan sepertinya dia menuju ke arah kita" histeris Eunhyuk

"Yaa! Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya kalau dia berjalan kesini kenapa, ini kan tempat umum" Yesung mulai kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tahu hyung,tapi kalau dia ingin menculikku bagaimana!" Eunhyuk mulai panik.

Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan "Lee Hyukjae kau terlalu banyak menonton film, lagipula untuk apa orang itu menculikmu"

Yesung memperhatikan orang itu, tinggi, badannya atletis, naik mobil mewah.

"dia pasti orang kaya, eh..kenapa dia memandangku terus" batin yesung.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan pelan menuju tempat Yesung dan Eunhyuk duduk, hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Melihat Yesung dari jarak sedekat ini, sungguh ingin sekali Siwon memeluk dan menghujani Yesung dengan ciuman. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan, bisa-bisa Yesung menganggapnya orang gila.

Kini Siwon sudah berdiri tepat didepan Yesung.

"a..a..annyeong...sial,kenapa aku gagap begini" Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap siwon penuh tanya.

"annyeong, kau bicara padaku?" tanya Yesung

"n..ne... namaku Choi Siwon, b..boleh aku berkenalan denganmu" gugup Siwon

Yesung mengernyitkan alisnya, dia mulai berpikir sama seperti Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk...ah anak itu rupanya sudah kabur entah kemana. Orang ini mengajak berkenalan, Yesung yakin dia bukan orang jahat, mengingat saat ini mereka ada di taman yang cukup ramai, tidak mungkin kan dia berniat jahat.

"kau ingin berkenalan denganku?" tanya Yesung

"ya, bolehkan?" kali ini Siwon mengulurkan tangannya

Yesung menatap tangan Siwon, lalu tak lama diapun membalas jabat tangan Siwon. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon merasakan tangannya seperti terkena aliran listrik ribuan volt ketika bersalaman dengan Yesung.

"Kim Yesung"

"aku tahu"

"apa?"

"ah.. tidak, namamu Yesung" Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"ne..eumm maaf, kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa kau ingin mengenalku?" Yesung bertanya sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang masih bersalaman dengan Siwon.

"aku menyukaimu ah.. anni aku mencintaimu" Entah keberanian dari mana Siwon bisa mengatakan itu.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, tentu saja dia kaget, bagaimana tidak, dia sedang duduk bersantai bersama Eunhyuk, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengaku bernama Choi Siwon mengajaknya berkenalan dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Yesung sontak melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"m..mwo!, kau bercanda, atau kau sudah gila, kita baru saling kenal kau langsung bilang kau mencintaiku!" Yesung sedikit berteriak karena sangat kaget.

"mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu Yesung-ah" Siwon meraih tangan Yesung dan membawanya ke dadanya.

"aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya,jantungku berdegup kencang hanya karena melihatmu, apa kau merasakannya?" Siwon menatap lembut Yesung.

Entah kenapa Yesung merasakan desiran aneh ketika Siwon menatapnya, diapun segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dengan kasar.

"maaf tuan, aku tidak ada waktu melayani orang gila sepertimu!" Yesung membalikkan badannya berniat pergi, namun dengan sigap Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Yesung berontak dalam pelukan Siwon.

"bisakah kita mencoba?" ucap Siwon tepat di telinga Yesung.

Yesung semakin berontak, namun sekuat apapun Yesung meronta, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi chubby Yesung.

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung, menyatukan bibir mereka.

"mmpphh...lleppashh,," Yesung mencoba berontak yang berakhir sia sia.

Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman yang pastinya sedikit kasar karena Yesung yang terus meronta.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Yesung berhasil melepaskan ciuman Siwon.

.

.

.

.

"Plakk"

Yesung menampar pipi Siwon sangat keras.

Siwon memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih akibat tamparan Yesung.

"kau puas" suara Yesung bergetar menahan isakannya.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Yesung dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Yesung berurai air mata, dan tatapan matanya yang, entahlah Siwon belum pernah ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu sebelumnya, tatapan penuh kebencian.

"kau sudah puas mempermalukanku"

"aa..aku tidak ber"

"sudahlah" Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon.

"sebaiknya kita lupakan kejadian hari ini" lanjut Yesung.

"apa?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"apa kurang jelas, lupakan kita pernah bertemu, lupakan kejadian tadi" Yesung menatap tajam siwon

Siwon hanya diam, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia nekat seperti itu

"dan satu lagi" Yesung kembali bersuara.

"jangan pernah coba mendekatiku lagi"

Siwon merasa harapannya mendekati Yesung pupus sudah.

"karena aku sangat membencimu"

Deg...

Yesung membencinya, orang yang paling dia cintai kini membencinya...

Jika tahu begini, dia mungkin lebih memilih hanya melihat Yesung dari kejauhan...

Paling tidak, dia masih bisa melihat Yesungnya...

"aku mohon jangan membenciku" lirih Siwon yang masih bisa didengar Yesung

Yesung hanya menatap datar Siwon.

"jangan membenciku" kini Siwon bahkan merasa aneh mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Choi Siwon menangis, menangis untuk orang yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya, orang yang baru lima hari ini selalu mengisi pikirannya, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, rasanya sakit...sangat sakit ketika orang yang dengan tulus kau cintai membencimu, membencimu karena kesalahanmu sendiri.

Yesung berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan...

TBC

apa saya bilang,ancur kan..

ini saya dipaksa bikin ff sama master author cloudhy3424, r3diavolo89 sama fairy_siwoonie

jadi kalo hasilnya kyk gini ya maklumin ya hehehe...

yg mau review monggo,enggak juga nggak apa2.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya nggak nyangka ternyata ada yang baca FF saya,ngasih review pula #terharu

Terutama reviewnya "r3diavolo89" nunna,saran & kritiknya sangat membangun,sampe tu kritik kalo dikumpulin bisa buat membangun rumah wkwkwkw :D *makasih banyak, muaahh*

Sebetulnya saya sedikit "terpaksa" nulis FF ini karena dikomporin terus sama trias nunna,rae sama si chuz~~.

Tapi melihat akhir-akhir ini yang namanya FF yewon ngilang entah kemana,saya jadi terpanggil *halah* untuk ikutan nulis. Jadi buat yang baca mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun tentunya buat saya,saya ini author pemula jadi masih banyak ngaconya :D.

Udah ahh~~malah ngomong ngalor ngidul,yang nanya kapan dilanjut ini lanjutannya...

~~Happy reading~~

Yesung berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya yang sangat sederhana, Disana dia tinggal berdua saja dengan Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie, dongsaeng satu-satunya. Ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, Ayahnya meninggal sejak Yesung masih kecil. Praktis sejak sang ibu meninggal, Yesunglah yang mencari nafkah untuk dirinya sendiri dan Wookie tentunya. Yesung sempat bekerja di sebuah restoran, Walaupun gajinya kecil, tapi cukup untuk biaya makan dan sekolah Wookie. Sementara Yesung harus rela tidak melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMU karena keterbatasan biaya.

Tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu, Yesung "terpaksa" berhenti dari pekerjaannya, karena sang pemilik restoran harus pindah dari korea, dan mau tidak mau harus menutup restorannya. Jadilah, sejak tidak punya pekerjaan , Yesung sibuk mencari lowongan kerja yang sesuai dengan tingkat pendidikannya yang hanya lulus SMU. Karena itulah, setiap hari setelah berkeliling mencari pekerjaan, Yesung selalu pergi ketaman sekedar melepas lelah. Dan tidak disangka, di sanalah Yesung bertemu Choi Siwon, namja nekat yang menyatakan cintanya bahkan merebut ciuman pertamanya hahhh~~~ Yesung sangat jengkel jika mengingat itu semua.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Yesung masuk ke apartemennya, dari arah dapur tampak wookie berjalan menghampirinya

"_hyung_, kau sudah pulang" sapa Wookie sambil mengamit lengan Yesung.

"ne, kau sudah makan?"

"belum, aku menunggu _hyung_ pulang dulu, lalu kita makan bersama"

"hhh...kau ini, kan _hyung _sudah bilang, kau makanlah dulu tidak usah menunggu _hyung_ pulang" omel Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Wookie gemas.

"_aish~_~_hyung_ aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit pipiku sih" kesalnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"haha~~_arra arra_, dongsaengku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, buktinya sekarang kau sudah punya _namjachingu_, benar kan?"

Sontak kata-kata Yesung tadi membuat pipinya lagi-lagi memerah, namun kali ini karena Wookie merasa malu.

"si...siapa yang punya _namjachingu_" elak Wookie

"hahaha~~ mengaku saja, lihatlah pipimu. Merah seperti tomat" goda Yesung.

Wookie berlari menuju dapur, tidak mau menjadi bahan ledekan _hyung_nya lagi. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Wookie memang tidak tahu kalau Lee Sungmin, namjacingunya, sudah meminta izin terlebih dulu pada _hyung_ manisnya itu. Yesung tentu saja merestuinya, karena Sungmin sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu. Ya paling tidak, Yesung yakin Sungmin akan mampu menjaga dan membahagiakan Wookie.

:

:

"hmm~~masakanmu selalu enak wookie" puji Yesung pada makanan olahan sang adik

Kini mereka berdua tengah makan malam, tentu dengan segala kesederhanaan-nya.

"tentu saja _hyung,_ _eomma _kan yang mengajariku. Kau tahu kan betapa hebatnya keahlian eomma dalam memasak".

"ne kau benar,beruntungnya aku punya _dongsaeng _sepertimu"

"ahh~~aku baru ingat!" Teriak Wookie yang membuat Yesung sedikit berjingkat karena kaget.

"yaa! Kau mengagetkanku Wook-ah" protes Yesung.

Wookie tidak menggubris hyung-nya tersebut, dia berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu. Tak lama diapun kembali membawa sebuah amplop putih.

Wookie memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Yesung "_hyung_, ada surat untukmu" .

Yesung membaca bagian depan amplop itu. "CHOI CORPORATION" gumam Yesung.

Yesung membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya, senyuman Yesung mengembang begitu dia selesai membaca surat itu.

Wookie yang melihat sang _hyung_ tersenyum-senyum saat membaca surat pun bertanya.

"surat dari siapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"_hyung _diterima kerja Wookie!" pekik Yesung senang.

"jinja? Wah~~akhirnya _hyung_ dapat pekerjaan lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba senyum Yesung menghilang, berganti dengan wajah bingung, matanya memandangi surat itu.

Wookie yang melihat perubahan wajah Yesung-pun mengernyit heran.

"_hyung_ kau kenapa?"

"_hyung_ agak bingung"

Bingung?, bingung kenapa _hyung_?"

"apa orang yang diterima kerja sebagai _office boy_ juga mendapat surat pemberitahuan?"

Wookie memutar bola matanya ke atas, sedikit berpikir mungkin.

"ah, tentu saja _hyung_. Orang diterima kerja pasti ada surat pemberitahuan-nya"

Yesung menatap Wookie "benarkah... "

"sudahlah _hyung,_yang penting sekarang kau punya pekerjaan"

Yesung tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya "kau benar"

"oh ya, kau bekerja dimana _hyung_?" tanya Wookie sambil kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"CHOI CORP, besok _hyung_ mulai bekerja"

:

:

Di sebuah ruangan kantor yang terlihat mewah, dua orang _namja_ sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat tua.

"kau yakin kan dia sudah menerima suratnya?" tanya namja gagah dengan dimple menawan-nya.

"kau sudah menanyakan-nya lebih dari sepuluh kali Siwon..." namja satunya terlihat kesal menjawab pertanyaan sahabat sekaligus bos-nya ini.

"benarkah?, kau rajin sekali menghitung berapa kali aku bertanya Lee Donghae" kemudian Siwon tertawa.

Donghae memandang Siwon yang masih tertawa, baru kali ini dia melihat sahabat yang sudah dia kenal sedari kecil seperti ini. Tergila-gila pada seseorang yang bahkan Siwon tidak tau namanya, sampai-sampai dia yang harus kerja keras mencari tahu nama namja yang digilai Siwon itu. Entah apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu begitu terpesona dengan Yesung.

"Siwon-ah, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja"

"berhenti dari apa?"

"ayolah Siwon, kau paham benar apa yang kumaksud" Donghae menatap miris sahabatnya.

"kau sendiri yang bilang kan, kalau dia menamparmu. Bahkan dia juga bilang sangat membencimu"

Siwon berdiri dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju jendela kaca disamping tempat dia duduk. Memandangi langit cerah yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya kini.

"aku tidak bisa hae-_ah_, aku yakin suatu saat Yesung akan menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa menaklukkannya" ada nada optimis ketika Siwon mengatakannya, dan Donghae tahu Siwon bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Yesung kini berada tepat di depan gedung CHOI CORP, matanya memandang takjub bangunan megah di hadapannya. Sesekali matanya menatap para pegawai yang lalu lalang di depannya, mereka semua memakai setelan rapi dan mahal pastinya. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang dia pakai saat hari kelulusan SMU-nya dulu.

Dengan langkah pasti, Yesung masuk menuju gedung **CHOI CORP**, dan sepertinya Y esung sedikit bingung dengan siapa dia harus bertanya menyangkut pekerjaannya.

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung baru saja akan berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis, ketika seorang _namja_ berpakaian rapi memanggil namanya. Yesung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, terlihat seorang namja tengah tersenyum padanya menampakkan dimple yang membuatnya tampak manis.

"kau pasti Kim Yesung kan?" tanya orang itu.

Yesung hanya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bingung, agak terkejut sebetulnya, dari mana orang ini tahu namanya.

Seperti mengerti, _namja i_tu segera memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Park Jungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk"

"mulai sekarang kau adalah bawahanku"

Yesung yang menyadari bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah atasannya, segera membungkuk-kan badannya memberi hormat.

"_ahh mianhamnida_, saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau anda atasan saya" Yesung meminta maaf, dengan masih membungkuk-kan badannya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum _"ne cheonma kajja_, kita ke ruanganku aku akan memberi tahu tugasmu disini"

Yesung mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk menuju ruang kerjanya. Dalam hati Yesung sebetulnya agak heran, dia bekerja sebagai office boy, tapi atasannya sendiri yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"_sepertinya bekerja disini akan menyenangkan"_

_TBC_

_akhirnya kelar juga chap duanya__ ,gimana..tetep ancur kan kkkkk~~~_

_saya sudah berusaha semampu saya lho bikin ni FF,saya bela2in begadang ngetik nih_

_jadi intinya mohon kritik,saran,pujian juga boleh..review gitu maksudnya_

_Biar nanti di FF_ saya berikutnya saya bisa lebih baik

Oya,yang nanya jenis kelamin saya,saya namja

_BIG THANKS buat _

**Kim **_**Sung Hee-PrincessSagitt1**_

_**Dhirayewon-Ranimaharsi**_

_** 24**_

lee minji elf- mitha3424

**ajib4ff**-**fairy_siwoonie**

_**Jwsunshine**__-__**Cloudhy3424**_

_**CheftyClouds-**_**r3diavolo89**

Guest-Dindataurusz-**ukeyesung xD**

Sehunaaa-S Y

Thanks for your support guys *cipok atu atu*

~Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

Deep In Love

Cast : Yesung, Siwon

Pairing : Yewon

Genre : nggak tau

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Yesung punyanya Siwon...

~ HAPPY READING ~

.

.

.

Yesung dan Leeteuk berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga. Di lantai tiga inilah ruangan untuk para OB berkumpul. Di lantai itu jugalah ruangan presdir Choi berada.

"Oh ya Yesung-ssi, sebelumnya kau bekerja di mana? Leeteuk membuka obrolan.

"Ah, saya bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan" jawab Yesung.

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah" tanya Leeteuk lebih lanjut.

Mereka sampai di depan lift dan segera masuk, kebetulan sekali hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang menggunakan lift.

"Itu karena saya tidak ada biaya, jadi terpaksa saya tidak melanjutkan kuliah"

"Memangnya orang tuamu dimana? Leeteuk menatap wajah Yesung.

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal, sekarang saya hanya berdua dengan adik saya" Yesung tersenyum menatap Leeteuk.

"Ahh maaf Yesung-_ssi,_ aku tidak tau kalau orang tuamu sudah meninggal"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa Tuan, itu sudah lama berlalu"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku Tuan, panggil hyung saja Yesung-_ssi_" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kearah Yesung.

"Ne, dan hyung panggil aku Yesung saja" tawar Yesung

"Eumm~~bagaimana kalau Sungie, terdengar manis kan?"

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Hahah~~terserah hyung saja"

.

.

.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga dan segera masuk ke ruangan para OB. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa OB yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ehmm, mohon perhatiannya sebentar" Leeteuk kemudian menarik Yesung untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Para OB berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan pegawai baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu Yesung-ah"

Yesung melangkah maju lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"_Annyeong hasseyo_, Kim Yesung _imnnida _mohon bimbingannya"

"Ne~~" jawab OB yang lain kompak

"Nah Yesung, selamat bekerja. Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti tanya saja pada mereka ne"

Yesung terkekeh pelan "Hyung, menyapu dan mengepel lantai apa susahnya"

"Haha~~ kau bisa saja, baiklah aku tinggal dulu _ne_" Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang OB.

"Annyeong, namaku Onew" salah satu OB bermata sipit mengangsurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau mereka Jaeshik dan Yongjin (ngarang)" tunjuk Onew pada dua namja yang lain.

"_Ne_, senang berteman dengan kalian" balas Yesung ramah.

"Nah Yesung, ini lokermu" tunjuk Onew pada satu dari sekian banyak loker di situ.

"Ganti bajumu dengan seragam OB dan mulai bekerja _ne_"

Yesung mengganguk dan segera berganti pakaian untuk mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja Yesung merasa tidak terlalu berat, tugasnya hanya membuat minuman untuk para pegawai, atau membelikan makan siang untuk beberapa pegawai yang malas ke kantin. Itupun hanya pegawai di lantai tiga saja, sedangkan Onew dan yang lainnya tugas mereka mengawasi kebersihan kantor. Tidak heran jika di tangan mereka selalu siap peralatan "perang" mereka, apalagi kalau bukan sapu, kain pel, dan kemoceng.

"Yesung, kau sedang sibuk?"

Yesung yang sedang mencuci gelas kotor di dapur menoleh ke arah kanan. Disana ada Onew yang baru saja selesai membersihkan ruangan lantai satu.

"Hanya mencuci beberapa gelas, kenapa? Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan gelas kotornya.

"Ne, bisakah kau bersihkan ruangan presdir, sekalian antarkan minuman?" lalu Onew mengambil gelas kosong, mengisi dengan air putih dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Ahhh~~~ segar sekali" Onew mengelus-elus kerongkongannya.

"Sepertinya kau haus sekali" tanya Yesung yang sudah selesai mencuci gelas-gelas tadi.

Onew menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa "tentu saja, kau tahu kan betapa besar gedung Choi corp ini"

"Walaupun dibersihkan bersama-sama tetap saja itu melelahkan" gerutu Onew

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat teman barunya ini, dia lalu berjalan menuju rak gelas.

"Presdir suka minum apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir beserta tatakannya.

"Kopi tanpa gula, presdir hanya minum itu ketika bekerja" balas Onew yang kini sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Baiklah" gumam Yesung.

Dengan cekatan Yesung membuat kopi untuk sang presdir.

"Kau tahu tidak Yesung-ah, presdir kita itu sangat tampan dan masih muda" celetuk Onew tiba-tiba.

"Bayangkan saja, usianya baru 25 tahun tapi sudah memegang jabatan sebagai presdir"

"Hhh~~beruntung sekali _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang akan menjadi kekasihnya"

"Coba dia jatuh cinta padaku" Onew melirik Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan kopinya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak!"

Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Onew.

"Aku mendengarmu" Yesung menjawab singkat.

"Lalu kenapa diam saja"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana, berteriak kegirangan mengetahui presdir kita sangat tampan? begitu"

"Ahh~~ kau tidak asyik" dengus Onew

Yesung meletakkan kopi di atas nampan dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku antarkan ini dulu" pamit Yesung.

"Kau tahu ruangan presdir kan, lurus saja, belok kanan ada pintu kayu yang besar nah..itu ruangan presdir" jelas Onew panjang lebar.

"Huh~~dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku" gerutu Onew yang melihat Yesung sudah keluar dari tadi.

.

.

.

TOK ~~TOK~~ TOK

Yesung mengetuk pintu ruangan presdir sebelum kemudian masuk kedalam.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada orang? Mungkin presdir sedang rapat diluar batin Yesung. Ruangannya sangat besar, bahkan jika kamarnya dan kamar Wookie digabung, tetap tidak sebesar ini.

Yesung lalu meletakkan kopi di meja dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan ruang kerja presdir Choi. Yesung mulai membersihkan ruangan dengan serius, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon, Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang membersihkan jendela kaca. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Siwon, yang melihat pujaan hatinya itu dengan cekatan mengelap jendela besar di ruangannya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Yesung berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan presdir. Tapi seketika onixnya membuka lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Orang itu, orang yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya mencuri ciuman pertamanya, Kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Yesung berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ka-kau, ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung masih merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Siwon.

Dengan tenangnya Siwon berjalan menuju mejanya kerjanya dan mendudukkan diri disana. Diambilnya secangkir kopi yang masih terlihat mengepul, meniupnya lalu meminumnya sedikit. Dipandanginya Yesung masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"YAA! jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" bentak Yesung

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, dia malah melanjutkan kembali acara meminum kopinya.

Merasa kesal karena tidak digubris Yesung pun memukuli Siwon dengan kemoceng yang dia bawa dari tadi.

PRANKK

Cangkir yang tadi berada di tangan Siwon, kini hancur membentur lantai.

Buk

Buk

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti memukuliku" Siwon melindungi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan teriakan Siwon, dia terus memukuli Siwon tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan! Kau mau dipecat karena memukuli atasanmu!" Akhirnya Siwon berhasil menghentikan aksi pukul memukul Yesung dengan memegangi tangannya.

Yesung hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik tentang apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan.

Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, memasang wajah bingung, Yang justru terlihat sangat imut di mata Siwon.

"Atasan? Apa maksudmu, siapa atasanku"

GLUP

Siwon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. Sungguh demi apapun _namja_ didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tidak tahukah Yesung kalau saat ini dia sedang berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya untuk "memakan" Yesung hidup-hidup.

"Hei! Kenapa diam saja, katakan sesuatu!"

Setelah tersadar dari acara terpesonanya pada Yesung, Siwon melepaskan tangannya yang masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Aku atasanmu, Yesung-_ssi._ Namaku Choi Siwon, Presiden direktur Choi corporation"

Yesung hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini adalah Presdir di tempatnya bekerja. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia baru saja memukuli kepala Bosnya ini dengan membabi buta.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku kan?"

"Bereskan cangkir yang pecah ini, anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada dan kembalilah bekerja" perintah Siwon.

Yesung masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi dia bingung, baru saja dia memukuli bosnya tapi bukannya dipecat atau mendapat hukuman. Sang bos malah menyuruhnya kembali bekerja.

"Apa yang kau tunggu , Yesung-_ssi_ cepat bereskan kekacauan ini" Siwon lalu duduk di meja kerjanya, membuka beberapa berkas yang harus dia pelajari untuk meeting nanti.

Yesung menatap Siwon sekilas lalu mulai memunguti pecahan cangkir tadi. Setelah selesai, tanpa mengucapkan apapun Yesung keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon.

BLAM

Seiring dengan keluarnya Yesung, Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Yesung POV

Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia itu atasanku, dan ya Tuhan! Aku tadi memukuli kepalanya. Tapi dia tidak terlihat marah sama sekali, apa benar dia menyukaiku? a_ishh_, Kim Yesung apa yang kau pikirkan, tidak mungkin dia menyukaimu. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, Kim Yesung _arghh_! Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf pada presdir Choi.

Yesung POV _end_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, itu artinya jam kerja Yesung untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Setelah berganti baju Y esung pun segera turun ke lantai satu.

"Kau harus mencoba masakan adikku, rasanya enak sekali" promosi Yesung pada Onew.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan beiringan menuju lobby. Sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang dan mencoba masakan adikmu, dia harus membuatkanku _dakkangjung spesial _ untukku" jelas Onew penuh semangat.

"Kau pulang naik apa, Yesung-ah" tanya Onew.

"aku naik bus, kau sendiri?" balas Yesung

"Aku naik sepeda, rumahku kan tidak jauh dari sini"

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di luar gedung .

"Nah Yesung-ah, sepertinya kita berpisah disini, sepedaku ada di tempat parkir" Onew melambaikan tangan lalu segera pergi menuju parkiran.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok" Yesung balas melambaikan tangannya.

Yesung kemudian berjalan keluar area perkantoran menuju halte bus yang berada di seberang jalan. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepannya.

Kemudian sang pemilik mobil yang ternyata adalah Siwon, keluar dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Ayo masuk, kuantar kau pulang" suara Siwon terdengar seperti perintah.

Yesung hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu saat Siwon menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Tiba-tiba Yesung ingat kejadian pagi tadi, bagaimanapun juga dia merasa bersalah sudah "menganiaya" bosnya. "Ti-tidak perlu presdir, saya bisa pulang naik bus"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Yesung, Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Yesung yang kini sudah duduk di dalam mobil, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Siwon menutup pintu mobilnya lalu menyusul Yesung masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung Choi corp.

TBC

_Annyeong_~~~ saya balik lagi bawa chapter tiga...

Beneran nggak nyangka ada yang masih sudi ngasih review di chap sebelumnya.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau capek2 ngasih saran, kritik, maupun masukan untuk FF saya ini.

Itu bener2 penyemangat saya buat ngelanjutin ni FF, ya saya tahu FF saya ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, Ya itung-itung ikut ngeramein FF YeWon yg sekarang ini mulai langka.

Jadi buat yg berminat baca silahkan baca, kasih review juga boleh hehehe...

Yang minta dipanjangin, moga2 ini udah cukup panjang ya.

Oya, OB sama cleaning service kerjaannya sama kan? Kalo beda anggep aja sama ya ^_^ v

_Gomawo, see u next chap_

BIG THANKS

Fairy_siwoonie, dhirayewon

cloudhy3424, cheftyclouds

yebaby07, kimyo, guest

yesungismine, Dindataurusz

szasza harnis, mayclouds

cloud_alones-srelf567


	4. Chapter 4

Deep In Love

Cast : Yesung, Siwon

Pairing: Yewon

Genre: nggak tau

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon...

.

.

.

* * *

~happy reading~

* * *

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam yang membawa dua tokoh utama kita itu, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah jalanan Seoul yang yang kini mulai dihiasi terangnya lampu jalanan, menggantikan tugas sang mentari yang mulai menghilang di langit barat. Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Yesung masih merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia mau saja dipaksa sang bos untuk diantar pulang.

Di balik kemudi, Siwon terlihat fokus pada jalanan. Sementara Yesung telihat sesekali melihat ke arah Siwon.

"Aku tahu kalau aku itu tampan, tapi jangan lupa untuk berkedip Yesung-ah" ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Semburat merah tampak muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya, yang sayang sekali Siwon tidak melihatnya.

Siwon yang masih tetap menatap jalanan di depannya tersenyum samar. Sepertinya menggoda namja manis ini akan menjadi agenda rutinnya mulai sekarang.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus, ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Siwon meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri.

"Si-siapa yang memandangimu,,," Yesung berkelit, tapi dalam hati ingin sekali rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"Mengaku saja, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" kali ini Siwon menoleh ke arah Yesung

Yesung masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandang deretan gedung-gedung megah di luar sana. Siwon sendiri juga sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandangi namja manis di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan dulu" putus Siwon seenaknya

"Apa?!, kenapa aku harus menemanimu, kalau kau lapar makan saja sendiri" protes Yesung

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima penolakan, lagipula aku ingin makan denganmu"

Siwon lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran yang terbilang mewah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Siwon keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Ayo turun, aku sudah sangat kelaparan"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah aku sudah lapar sekali" rengek Siwon

"Kau makanlah, aku tunggu disini saja" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya kedadanya.

Siwon mendekat ke arah Yesung, lalu membuka seatbelt yang dipakainya dan menariknya keluar dari mobil.

"YAA! Lepaskan!, kenapa kau suka sekali menarikku sih" Yesung mengomel sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon.

"Aku ini bosmu, jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku"

"Kenapa begitu! Enak saja kau bicara" Kali ini Yesung menyentakkan kasar tangannya dan berhasil lepas dari genggaman Siwon.

"Karena aku bosmu, kau tidak dengar"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku"

Siwon terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yesung barusan. Kalau Yesung berhenti bekerja, itu artinya dia akan jarang bertemu dengan calon kekasihnya ini.

"Apa! Kau mau berhenti? _Shirreo..._aku tidak akan ijinkan"

_Y_esung mengacak rambutnya kesal, sungguh dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi bosnya ini.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang"

"Aku mau makan dan kau harus menemaniku" Siwon memasang tampang memelas yang amat sangat menjengkelkan di mata Yesung.

"Hhh~~ baiklah, kutemani kau makan" akhirnya Yesung menyerah juga.

"_Yes! Kajja_ kita masuk, aku lapar sekali" Siwon menggandeng tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam restoran, dan kali ini sepertinya Yesung hanya bisa pasrah.

.

~ical~

.

Di meja yang berada persis di sebelah jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan Seoul di malam hari inilah, Siwon dan Yesung menikmati makan malam pertama mereka. Tapi sepertinya hanya Siwon yang tampak begitu lahap menyantap makanannya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya tanpa berniat memakannya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kalau dingin rasanya tidak enak"

"Aku tidak suka makanan seperti ini" Yesung meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum _orange juice_ pesanannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang, aku akan memesankan makanan yang lain"

"Tidak usah, aku makan di rumah saja" tolak Yesung

Drttt Drttt Drttt

_Handphone_ Yesung bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yesung merogoh saku celananya.

"_yobosseo_,,,"

",,,,,"

"_hyung _masih dijalan, kau makanlah dulu"

",,,,,"

"iya, _hyung_ segera pulang, Wookie"

",,,,,"

"_Ne, hyung_ tutup dulu"

PIP

Yesung memutus sambungan telephone dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Siapa yang menelphone?" selidik Siwon yang sudah selesai menyantap makanannya

"_Dongsaengku_, dia sudah menungguku di rumah, kau cepatlah sedikit" Yesung meneguk habis minumannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Hei!, tunggu aku" Siwon berlari kecil mengejar Yesung

.

~ical~

.

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan apartemen Yesung yang sederhana.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil

" Kau tidak mengundangku masuk? "

"Choi Siwon..." Yesung menatap Siwon tepat di kedua onix-nya

"_waeyo_,,"

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua kan"

"Aku?''' melakukan apa? " tanya Siwon tak mengerti

"Sudahlah aku sudah tahu, kau yang membuatku bisa bekerja di perusahaanmu kan?"

Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Yesung katakan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?, apa benar karena kau menyukaiku" Yesung tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Siwon

Siwon mendekat ke arah Yesung, meraih kedua tangan mungilnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Yesung-ah"

Yesung sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Tapi aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" Siwon menatap lembut Yesung

Yesung menoleh ke kanan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Siwon. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Dia sendiri bingung, apa dia juga menyukai namja tampan ini.

Siwon meraih dagu Yesung, memaksa obsidian miliknya menatap onixnya.

"A-aku...aku tidak ta-"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan omongannya, bibir Siwon sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya. Tidak seperti ciuman di taman tempo hari, kali ini Yesung tidak berontak, tidak juga membalas ciuman Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa Yesung tidak menolak ciumannya, melumat bibir Yesung dengan lembut mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada yesung.

Tanpa diduga, Yesung membuka sedikit mulutnya yang langsung dimanfaatkan Siwon dengan memasukkan lidahnya. Manis, seperti yang sudah Siwon kira, ia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Yesung. Menjelajahi tiap inci dari rongga mulut Yesung. Menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Yesung. Menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari Yesung.

Namun seperti tersadar, Yesung pun segera mendorong dada Siwon dan menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Yesung terlihat masih terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, Siwon sendiri hanya menatap Yesung. Menunggu reaksi dari _namja _mungil ini.

"Ak-aku masuk dulu" dan setelah itu Yesung berlari masuk meninggalkan Siwon

Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon "Dia tidak marah?"

"Apa itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku?" monolog Siwon

.

~ical~

.

Yesung masuk ke apartemennya, menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa menit lalu "dijajah" lagi oleh seorang Choi Siwon. Yesung sangat bingung, seharusnya dia marah kerena lagi-lagi Siwon mencuri ciumannya. Tapi kalau mau jujur, Yesung merasakan nyaman saat Siwon menciumnya tadi.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya" gumam Yesung

Ryeowook yang mendengar seseorang masuk bergegas menuju ke arah pintu. Disana dilihatnya sang kakak sedang sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Hyung, kenapa berdiri di situ?"

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Wook-ah"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu _hyung_, pasti sangat melelahkan" tanya Wookie sambil memijit-mijit lengan Yesung

"Yang namanya bekerja pasti lelah, badanku juga lengket.._hyung_ mandi dulu _ne_"

"Tidak makan dulu, hyung?"

"Nanti saja" Yesung lalu masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuknya di dalam kamar

Selesai mandi , Yesung merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang tidak seberapa besar itu, Pikirannya masih dipenuhi kejadian tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Siwon _namja_ yang baik, apalagi dengan jabatannya yang seorang Presdir, tentu uangnya juga banyak. Hei, jangan berpikir Yesung matre...itu tidak benar sama sekali.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

Wookie melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Yesung yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya _hyung _tercintanya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Wookie masuk dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang, diusapnya surai hitam Yesung yang masih sedikit basah.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, andai saja kau mengijinkanku untuk bekerja,_hyung_"

Wookie mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di ranjang, tak lupa menyelimuti tubuh Yesung yang dirasanya kini semakin kurus. Mengecup sayang kening Yesung dan keluar dari kamar menyusul sang _hyung_ ke alam mimipi.

.

~ical~

.

Rumah mewah berdesain gaya eropa dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menopang atap, perabotan rumah yang pasti harganya selangit, garasi yang dipenuhi dengan mobil bermerek, puluhan _maid _yang siap melayani kapan saja. Itulah gambaran kehidupan Choi Siwon, yang bergelimang materi.

Siwon memasuki rumahnya yang selau sepi, _appa-_nya sibuk dengan bisnisnya, yang membuatnya jarang berada di rumah. _Eomma-_nya walaupun hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, sibuk dengan teman-teman sosialitanya. Lalu _hyung-_nya? Ah...Siwon tidak tahu harus bagaimana, sebetulnya Siwon iri dengan sang _hyung_ yang berani menolak keinginan _appa_nya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Alasannya dia tidak suka bekerja di kantor dan ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Alhasil sang _appa_ marah dan mengusir _hyung-_nya. Siwon sendiri sebetulnya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan _appa-_nya, alasannya dia ingin sukses tanpa bantuan orang tuanya. Tapi karena sang _eomma_ yang memohon-mohon, akhirnya Siwon luluh.

Siwon merebahkan badannya yang terasa sangat lelah, tapi senyuman masih betah menghiasi wajahnya. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena ciumannya dengan Yesung tadi. Sejak kejadian tadi, Siwon semakin yakin Yesung juga punya perasaan padanya.

"Ahh~~ Kim Yesung, baru saja tadi bertemu kenapa sekarang aku sudah merindukanmu?!"

Siwon memeluk gulingnya erat dan asyik berguling ria di kasur, seolah-olah guling itu adalah Yesung (author cengar-cengir ngebayanginnya)

Tiba-tiba Siwon bangun dengan posisi masih duduk

"Choi Siwon _ppabo!_ Kenapa kau tidak minta nomor ponselnya?" Siwon menepuk jidatnya sendiri

.

~ical~

.

Benda berbentuk bulat yang tergantung di dinding kamar Yesung menunjukkan pukul 06:30, itu artinya tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai. Tapi sepertinya _namja_ imut kebanggaan _clouds_ ini, masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Lihat saja, hanya kepalanya yang tidak ditutupi selimut.

Pintu kamar Yesung dibuka, Wookie yang sudah berseragam sekolah lengkap bermaksud membangunkan _hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyung...irreona,_ kau tidak kerja?"

"_Eunghh_~~lima menit lagi, aku masih mengantuk" Yesung menjawab dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

"_Hyung,_ ini sudah setengah tujuh, kau bisa terlambat" kali ini Wookie menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yesung

"Setengah tujuh...KYAA! Aku terlambat!" Yesung pun bangun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi

Wookie mengambil selimut yang jatuh ketika Yesung berlari tadi dan melipatnya. Setelah selesai Wookie mendekat ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung~~ aku berangkat dulu, sarapan sudah siap jangan lupa dimakan" teriak Wookie dari luar

.

~ical~

.

Berlari, itu yang dilakukan Yesung begitu turun dari bus. Tentu saja dia tidak mau di hari keduanya bekerja dia datang terlambat, sampai-sampai Yesung harus melewatkan acara sarapan paginya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, datang terlambat pun tidak masalah. Toh presdir tidak akan memecatnya.

BRAKKK!

Yesung membuka pintu ruang OB dengan kasar, membuat Onew yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Hosh...hosh...akuh~~ tidak terlambat kan?" Yesung menopangkan tangannya pada kedua lututnya, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tidak terlambat Yesung-ah, kau kesini berlari ?" Onew yang melihat Yesung lalu mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Yesung

"Ini minumlah dulu"

"Gomawo,,," Yesung lalu duduk di sofa mengistirahatkan kakinya

"Lihat keringatmu, kau seperti habis berlari puluhan kilo" Onew mengelap keringat Yesung dengan tisssu

"ternyata berlari dari lantai satu ke lantai tiga cukup melelahkan"

"Kenapa berlari. Kau tidak tahu cara memakai _lift_" ledek Onew

"_Lift_ penuh, karena takut terlambat aku berlari naik tangga saja" Yesung membela diri

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau antarkan kopi untuk presdir"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja lah" tolak Yesung

"Aku harus ke lantai satu, kemarin kan kau juga yang mengantar" Onew pun segera keluar menuju lantai satu

"Hhh...bagaimana ini, aku belum siap bertemu orang itu" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"Mungkin dia belum datang, ini kan masih pagi sekali"

Yesung lalu membuat secangkir kopi untuk Siwon dan segera mengantarkannya. Dia berpikir ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi kemungkinan bertemu dengan Siwon lebih kecil.

Yesung sudah berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan presdir Choi, tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yesung masuk setelah sebelumnya mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Yesung mendesah lega karena sepertinya Siwon belum datang, setelah meletakkan kopi di meja, Yesung berniat keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang dan setelahnya dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

~ical~

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna serba putih ini, Yesung terbaring di atas ranjang. Di sisi kanannya, Siwon dengan setia menungguinya. Ya, tadi Yesung pingsan di ruang presdir, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang dari semalam tidak makan apa-apa, bahkan juga melewatkan sarapan. Dan hasilnya sekarang dia pingsan, untung Siwon datang dan segera membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit. "Pasien hanya kelelahan" kata-kata dokter tadi sungguh membuat Siwon lega. Siwon sempat berpikir bagaimana kalau Yesung terkena penyakit parah.

Siwon membelai sayang surai lembut Yesung, dipandanginya wajah _namja_ manis yang sudah merebut hatinya ini, pandangannya berhenti di bibir cherry Yesung yang walaupun sedikit pucat, namun terlihat sungguh menggoda. Didekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung dan mengecupnya singkat, hanya mengecup tidak lebih.

Obsidian Yesung yang masih terpejam terlihat bergerak-gerak, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Benar saja, sedetik kemudian matanya sudah terbuka sempurna. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah kenapa dia ada disini, seingatnya tadi ada di ruang presdir.

"Kenapa aku disini? Ini seperti bau rumah sakit" Yesung lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun, Yesung-ah" Siwon masuk membawa nampan dan berjalan mendekat

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini, Yesung sering memelototkan matanya, kali ini juga mau tak mau matanya melotot, melihat Siwon datang dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Presdir, kenapa kau ada disini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan" Siwon meletakkan nampan di meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Ak-aku pingsan?" Yesung mengerjap polos

"Ya... kau pingsan, dan aku yang membawamu kesini" terlihat jelas ada nada kekhawatiran dari Siwon

"Apa pekerjaanmu terlalu melelahkan?'' tanya Siwon sambil mengambil segelas air

Yesung hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Selain Wookie, sekarang ini tidak ada yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"Minumlah dulu, kau pasti haus"

Yesung mengambil gelas dari tangan Siwon dan meminumnya, walau hanya sedikit.

Siwon mengambil bubur yang masih panas, mengambil sesendok dan meniupnya.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, aku akan menyuapimu"

"A-apa...ti-tidak usah, aku bisa makan sendiri"

"_Aishh._..sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima penolakan" - Siwon mendekatkan sendok ke mulut Yesung - "Ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaa..."

Lagi-lagi jantung Yesung dipaksa bekerja di atas normal, dan Yesung sendiri yakin..pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena perlakuan Siwon.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung membuka mulutnya. Menelan sesuap demi sesuap bubur dari Siwon, dan entah kenapa, dia suka seperti ini.

TBC

Yuhuuu... chapter empat selesai, yang minta dipanjangin ini udah panjang kan? Apa masih kurang panjang~~

Makasih banget yang udah mau baca trus review, mian nggak bisa balas satu-satu~~

Yang udah baca tapi nggak review, segera tobat mumpung puasa hehehe...

Semua masukan author tampung kok, jadi tetep kasih review ya

~BIG THANK'S~

** CheftyClouds – Sisil**_**Li24** – ranimaharsi – **ajib4ff** – **Fairy_Siwoonie** – Asha Lightyagamikun

** Nierin** – **TamamaChan23** – **Cloudhy3424** – ukeYesung XD – JY – mitha3424 – Dindataurusz

Cloudalones – aKyucloud – mayclouds – mukhaclouds – CloudsYesungie – yesungismine - YS

~ICAL~


	5. Chapter 5

Deep In Love

Cast: Yesung, Siwon

Pairing: YeWon

Genre: nggak tau

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon

A/N : Sebelumnya saya mau menjawab review dari "**guest**"

"**ah kl kamu tulis summary yg ngebash pairing bakal jomblo tua, itu ga sopan loh. berarti kamu sendiri gabisa ngehargain pendapat orng lain. kamu gabisa maksain pendapat kamu dong. jadi semua harus suka pairing ini gitu? dan ngebash pairingnya bakalan jomblo sampe tua? wah hbat sekali ya shipper ini**."

Disini saya tidak pernah memaksakan pendapat saya pada siapapun, dan kalo tulisan saya dianggap tidak sopan, saya minta maaf. maksud tulisan saya itu, kalo nggak suka sama pair di ff ini ya nggak usah baca. Bukannya saya nggak menghargai pendapat orang lain, jujur saya juga tidak suka sama satu pair (tapi tidak usah saya sebut)

Tapi saya diem aja, saya nggak baca ffnya, apalagi ngereview, intinya saya diam. Jadi kata2 anda tentang "**semua harus suka pairing**" ini salah besar. Tapi terima kasih, siapapun anda, anda begitu perhatian kepada saya. Satu lagi, disini saya tidak mewakili siapapun, jadi jangan menyama ratakan semua yewon shipper seperti saya...terima kasih .

.

.

.

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

"Presdir, aku baik-baik saja...ijinkan aku pulang ya?!" entah sudah berapa kali Yesung memohon kepada Siwon untuk pulang. Tapi dasar Siwon keras kepala, dia tidak memperbolehkan Yesung untuk pulang. Sebetulnya Dokter juga sudah mengijinkan Yesung untuk pulang, dan cukup beristirahat di rumah.

"Tidak boleh! Lihat wajahmu, masih pucat begitu berani bilang baik-baik saja" kata Siwon yang sedang sibuk mengupas apel untuk Yesung.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya percuma berdebat dengan orang yang katanya sangat mencintainya ini. Yesung jadi berpikir, apa jadinya kalau Siwon benar-benar menjadi _namjachingunya?_ Yesung bisa bayangkan pasti setiap jam, atau mungkin setiap menit, Siwon akan menelponnya hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan-nya.

"Ini makanlah.." Siwon bermaksud menyuapkan sepotong apel untuk Yesung, tapi dengan ketus Yesung menolaknya .

"Tidak mau!" Yesung memunggungi Siwon lalu menarik kasar selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badan-nya .

Siwon tersenyum melihat Yesung yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal, menggoda namja manis ini memang sangat menyenangkan pikirnya.

"Hhh...sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat mengijinkanmu pulang setelah memakan apel ini" nada suara Siwon dibuat semelas mungkin "Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi saja".

SREKK

"Benarkah?.." Yesung segera duduk diranjangnya dan memandang Siwon dengan mata yang berbinar

" Tapi sepertinya menginap satu atau dua hari tidak buruk" Siwon semakin gencar menggoda Yesung.

"Kau tahu Choi Siwon...kau itu menyebalkan" Yesung kembali ke posisi semula, memunggungi Siwon.

"_Aigoo._..berani sekali kau mengatai bosmu menyebalkan, kau tidak takut kupecat?"

"Pecat saja!" seru Yesung dari balik selimut

Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar "Baiklah mulai hari ini, Kim Yesung kau resmi dipecat"

SREKK~~

"Ka-kau serius?" Yesung yang langsung terduduk di ranjang tidak percaya Siwon tega memecatnya

"Tentu saja, kau itu tidak cocok bekerja sebagai OB, Yesung-ah...Fisikmu lemah sekali"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, dia pikir Siwon tidak akan memecatnya

"Benar kau ingin pulang?" Siwon meletakkan piring berisi potongan apel ke meja

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat? Kenapa harus ada syarat.."

"Kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Iya aku mau..." Yesung menjawab dengan suara lirih

"Baiklah sekarang kita siap-siap untuk pulang, apa syaratnya nanti kuberitahu".

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, Yesung pun pulang dengan diantar Siwon tentunya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yesung tertidur...terlalu lelah mungkin. Tidak sampai setengah jam, mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon sampai di apartemen Yesung. Dilihatnya Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir joker Siwon, melihat betapa polos wajah Yesung ketika tidur.

Karena tidak tega membangunkan Yesung, Siwon pun menggendong Yesung _ala bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk. Satu yang Siwon lupa, dia tidak tahu dimana letak kamar Yesung, melihat sekeliling tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Siwon memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yesung.

"Yesung-ah...hei bangun.." Siwon coba membangunkan Yesung

"Hei..bangunlah, di mana kamarmu"

Merasa terusik Yesung-pun terbangun, dilihatnya wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"P-presdir..." Yesung masih belum sadar kalau sekarang dia ada di gendongan Siwon

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kamarmu"

"Oh...ini sudah sampai apartemenku?"

"Ne, kita sudah sampai, dimana kamarmu?"

"Kamarku di lantai dua, yang paling ujung...Tu-tunggu dulu, kau menggendongku?" Yesung yang tersadar kalau dirinya kini ada di gendongan Siwon pun terlihat kikuk.

"Tadi kau tidur pulas sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" Siwon membenarkan posisi gendongannya, ternyata Yesung lumayan berat juga

"Ma-maaf...tadi harusnya kau bangunkan aku saja" Yesung mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Siwon

"Kau mau apa" Siwon yang merasa Yesung ingin turun malah semakin mengeratkan gendongannya

"Tentu saja turun, aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"Tidak boleh, biarkan saja seperti ini" Siwon mulai berjalan menuju lift

"YA! Aku bisa jalan sendiri" omel Yesung

"Tidak bisa, karena ini syaratku"

"Syarat?...maksudmu?"

Siwon berdehem "Ya, syarat yang kuajukan adalah mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku"

Yesung hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Siwon, seenaknya sekali orang ini...memang dia pikir dia siapa?.

"Siwon~turunkan aku...ini memalukan" bahkan kini Yesung berani hanya memanggil nama saja

"Memalukan? Ini romantis, Yesung-ah"

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Yesung, akhirnya Siwon menurunkannya. Yesung lalu membuka pintu dan segera masuk, Siwon mengekor dibelakangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon masuk ke dalam apartemen Yesung. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah kesederhanaan, berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupannya.

"Kau tidak mau duduk?" suara Yesung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon

"Ahh...iya terima kasih" Siwon kemudian duduk di sofa usang yang ada di ruang tamu

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Yesung

"Apa saja boleh"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Yesung lalu pergi ke dapur membuatkan minum untuk Siwon

Siwon bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Yesung ke dapur.

"Kau bilang punya adik, kemana dia?"

Yesung menoleh, mendapati Siwon yang kini ada di dapur

"Ah.. mungkin Wookie sedang pergi bersama _namjachingu-_nya"

"Wah...adikmu sudah punya _namjachingu_? Kau tidak iri Yesung-ah"

Yesung yang berdiri membelakangi Siwon tidak tahu kalau Siwon berjalan mendekat dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

GREP

Yesung hanya membeku mendapati Siwon yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, nyaman dan hangat...itu yang kini Yesung rasakan. Siwon sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menempelkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yesung, menghirup aroma segar yang menguar alami dari tubuh Yesung.

Siwon membalikkan badan Yesung, memegang pundaknya dan menatap dalam onyx Yesung

"Kim Yesung, aku minta maaf soal kejadian di taman waktu itu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu"

Yesung hanya diam, menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Siwon

"Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku, jadi...maukah kau menjadi _namjachinguku_?"

Ya, akhirnya Siwon meminta Yesung jadi kekasihnya, sekarang tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Yesung. Tapi bukannya menjawab, kini Yesung malah menangis..dan tentu saja Siwon panik.

"Ye-yesung...kenapa kau menangis" dengan sedikit panik, Siwon menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi chubby Yesung dengan ibu jarinya

Sementara itu karamel Yesung menatap lekat obsidian Siwon, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, tapi sayangnya yang dia temukan adalah kejujuran.

"Kenapa harus aku~~" dengan suara bergetar, akhirnya Yesung bicara

"Kau tahu sendiri kan...aku hanya orang miskin yang tidak punya orangtua, sedangkan kau..."

Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung, tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta? Dan memang kenapa kalau kau miskin"

Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Yesung

"Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku...sejak pertama kali melihatmu entah kenapa, aku ingin selalu melihatmu, bisa dekat denganmu, menjadi orang yang melindungimu, membuatmu selalu tersenyum..."

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Siwon, Yesung merasa sangat terharu. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya.

"Jadi bagaimana.." Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon kembali menanyakan keputusan Yesung

"Aku tidak tahu, Siwon...kita baru saja bertemu, aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku.." -Yesung memberi jeda- "lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga menyukaimu"

"Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku...apapun caranya" Siwon meyakinkan Yesung

Yesung memegang tangan Siwon yang berada di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu...ajari aku untuk mencintaimu"

Dan senyum yang amat sangat menawan, Siwon berikan untuk _namja_ manis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Dikecupnya kening Yesung lama...seakan ingin memberitahu Yesung bahwa dia sangat bahagia. Dan semenit kemudian, Siwon menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang hanya akan Siwon berikan untuk Yesung.

"_Gomawo..jeongmal gomawo_.." Siwon menggoyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri, mempererat pelukannya pada Yesung

Dan untuk pertama kalinya,Yesung membalas pelukan Siwon tak kalah erat. Dan setelahnya, Siwon memberikan ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu untuk namjachingunya ini, yang kali ini juga dibalas dengan lumatan lembut dari Yesung.

.

.

.

"Apa! Jadi selama lima hari kau hanya melihatku dari dalam mobilmu? Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Siwon tentang kegiatannya "mengintip" Yesung

"Ya begitulah.." Siwon mengecupi pucuk kepala Yesung yang bersandar di dadanya

Ya, kini mereka tengah berada di kamar Yesung, tepatnya di atas ranjang. Punggung Siwon berada di kepala ranjang, dan Yesung yang menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan Siwon. Sepanjang malam mereka bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, mencoba untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain.

"_Baby, _bagaimana kalau kau dan adikmu pindah ke apartemenku"

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu...terdengar menjijikkan"

"Kau kan memang _baby-_ku, Sungie _baby-_ku" Siwon terkekeh geli

"Kau selalu seenaknya.."

Yesung bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar, Siwon mengikuti Yesung yang sepertinya menuju dapur.

"Siwon, lepaskan...aku jadi susah berjalan" tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Yesung coba melepaskan diri dari Siwon yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Kau jahat sekali...aku kan hanya ingin memeluk kekasihku"

"Iya, tapi kekasihmu ini sedang lapar...kalau kau memeluknya terus, kapan dia bisa memasak" senyum samar terlihat di wajah Yesung atas perlakuan Siwon

"Kau lapar? Kita makan diluar saja, bagaimana!" usul Siwon

"Tidak usah, sepertinya aku masih menyimpan ramen"

"Baby...kau habis sakit, harusnya kau makan makanan yang sehat"

"Kau jangan berlebihan, Siwon...kau tu cerewet seperti _eomma_-ku"

Yesung mulai mengisi panci dengan air lalu menyalakan kompor, diambilnya sebungkus ramen di lemari dapur-"Kau lapar tidak? Aku masih punya banyak" Yesung menoleh ke arah Siwon yang bersandar di pintu kulkas.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan"

Yesung menggendikkan bahunya dan mulai meracik ramennya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat orang makan?" Yesung merasa sedikit risih saat tahu Siwon terus memperhatikannya.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan yang terletak di dapur.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang melihatmu makan" Siwon menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam" Yesung meletakkan sumpit di ke dalam mangkok ramen yang masih tersisa

"Sepertinya malam ini aku menginap disini"

"Apa! Tidak boleh, kau pulang saja"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? ini sudah malam, dan aku lelah sekali" Siwon memijat-mijat tengkuknya

"Kau tega membiarkanku menyetir dalam keadaan lelah? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku"

"Tapi disini hanya ada dua kamar, tidak ada tempat untukmu" Yesung berdiri dan membawa mangkok kotornya menuju tempat cuci piring

"Aku bisa tidur di kamarmu.."

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi Siwon" Yesung meninggalkan Siwon yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya, ughhh...sungguh tidak cocok Presdir.

.

.

.

Walaupun tadi Yesung ngotot meminta Siwon untuk pulang, nyatanya kini Siwon sudah tertidur pulas di ranjang Yesung. Biar bagaimanapun, Yesung tidak tega juga melihat Siwon yang terlihat kelelahan, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena Siwon sudah menolongnya tadi.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen terbuka, sesosok mungil masuk membawa tas belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Wookie, sosok mungil tadi ternyata baru saja pulang, setelah sebelumnya berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin. Matanya tetuju pada sepasang sepatu yang diyakininya bukan milik _hyung_-nya, Karena kaki Yesung tidak sebesar itu, mungkin ada tamu pikirnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, matanya meneliti sekitarnya...tidak ada tamu, lalu itu sepatu siapa? Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yesung, baru akan mengetuk pintu, Yesung muncul dari dapur.

"Wookie, kau baru pulang?" sapa Yesung

"Ah.._hyung _iya, aku juga belanja tadi" Wookie mengangkat kantong belanjanya dan berjalan ke dapur

"Oh iya _hyung_, aku lihat ada sepatu di depan, ada temanmu yang datang?" tanya Wookie sambil memasukkan belanjaannya di kulkas

Yesung tergagap, bagaimana menjelaskan kepada adiknya ini, kalau dia sudah punya _namjachingu_

"Ah..i-iya, teman hyung datang menginap disini"

"Oh..siapa? Eunhyuk hyung?" Wookie selesai menata belanjanya dan mendekati Yesung yang berdiri di ambang pintu

"Eh..bu-bukan, kau tidak mengenalnya Wook-ah, ya..kau tidak mengenalnya haha.." Yesung memaksakan tawanya yang terdengar aneh di telinga Ryeowook

"Benarkah? Setahuku teman dekatmu hanya Eunhyuk _hyung_ saja.." Wookie pun melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang mendesah lega

Yesung masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Siwon yang masih tertidur pulas. Dipandanginya wajah Siwon yang harus dia akui sangat tampan, dengan sedikit berjongkok, jemari mungilnya menyusuri lekuk wajah _namja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini. Disentuhnya _philtrum Siwon, _yang menurut Yesung sangat menarik.

Telunjuknya berpindah ke bulu mata lentik Siwon, dahi Siwon berkerut merasakan sentuhan ringan di area matanya, yang membuat Yesung harus menahan tawanya.

Sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya meraba-raba wajah Siwon, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kokoh menariknya hingga jatuh di atas tubuh Siwon.

"Kau sedang apa _baby_? Siwon, si pemilik lengan tadi berseringai melihat raut wajah terkejut Yesung yang sangat lucu

"Si-siwon...k-kau kenapa bangun?"

Yesung memundurkan wajahnya yang saat ini begitu dekat dengan Siwon, sampai dia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Siwon menerpa wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun kalau kau terus menggangguku"

"Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu"

"Kau kenapa belum tidur _eoh_?" diusapnya rambut Yesung yang sehalus rambut bayi

"Aku baru saja mau tidur"

Siwon membawa kepala Yesung ke dadanya -"Kalau begitu tidurlah disini"- dan mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung

Yesung tersenyum dalam dekapan Siwon, sungguh baru bersama Siwon lah, Yesung merasa begitu berharga.

"Kau belum menjawab tawaranku tadi"

"Tawaran yang mana?,,," Yesung mengucek matanya yang mulai terasa berat

"Tawaranku agar kau dan adikmu pindah ke apaetemenku"

"..."

"_Baby_, bagaimana kau mau kan?"

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan , Siwon menundukkan wajahnya...dilihatnya Yesung yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Dasar kau ini.." dikecupnya sekali lagi pucuk kepala Yesung, sebelum kemudian Siwon menyusul sang kekasih ke dunia mimpi.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca dan review

maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan atau kurang panjang :)

.

.

~BIG THANKS~

Fairy_siwoonie- CheftyClouds- Cloudhy3424-

Nierin- yeyepapo- Annie Pumpkin- ajib4ff-

TamamaChan23- Sisil-li24- srelf567- guest-

Fly407- mitha3424- YS- CloudsYesungie- mukhaclouds-

cloudalones- lee minji elf- yesungismine- Dindataurusz


	6. Chapter 6

Deep In Love

Cast: Yesung, Siwon

Pairing: YeWon

Genre: tentuin sendiri

Rate: M untuk chap ini

Disclaimer: Yesung punyanya Siwon

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

Bangun pagi dan menyibukkan diri di dapur sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian Wookie, menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyungnya dan juga dirinya. Seperti pagi ini, tangan terampilnya dengan lincah memotong sayur-sayuran, sepertinya tumis sayur tidak buruk untuk sarapan. Samar-samar didengarnya langkah kaki mendekat, Wookie berpikir itu pasti hyungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?"

Ketika menoleh bukan Yesung yang dia lihat, tapi seorang namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxer tengah tersenyum padanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

KYAAA!

Wookie kontan berteriak melihat orang asing yang hanya berpakaian seadanya dirumahnya, dan entah karena kaget atau apa, Siwon juga ikut berteriak.

KYAAA!

Dan pagi yang tadinya tenang, kini menjadi riuh rendah karena teriakan mereka berdua.

Dengan panik, Wookie mencari benda di sekitar dapur yang sekiranya bisa dia jadikan senjata.

"M-mau apa kau! Kau pencuri ya!" Wookie mengacungkan centong nasi ke arah Siwon

Siwon yang belum memahami situasi mengitarkan pandangannya di sekelilingnya. Dan hasilnya tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

"Aku,,?" tunjuk Siwon pada dirinya sendiri

"Tentu saja kau! Memang Siapa lagi!"

"Hei aku bukan pencuri, aku ini keka-"

PLETAK,,

AAHHH!

Belum selesai bicara, centong nasi yang tadi ada di tangan Wookie kini sukses mendarat di kening Siwon.

Yesung yang baru bangun karena mendengar suara orang berteriak segera pergi menuju sumber keributan. Sampai di dapur, yang pertama dia lihat adalah Siwon yang terduduk dilantai dengan dua tangan yang mengusap-usap bagian keningnya.

"Siwon? Kenapa duduk di lantai...dan kenapa tadi kalian berteriak" Yesung mendekati Siwon dan berjongkok disebelahnya

"Hyung! Hati-hati...dia pencuri"

Yesung mendongak ke arah Wookie dengan tatapan bingung

"Pencuri? Maksudmu Siwon...dia teman hyung yang menginap disini" Yesung memberi penjelasan

"Apa...Ja-jadi dia temanmu hyung?"

Yesung yang melihat Siwon sedari tadi memegangi keningnya pun bertanya

"Siwon, kenapa dengan keningmu?" Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dan terkejut melihat benjolan sedikit merah menghiasi kening Siwon

"OMO! Apa yang terjadi" Yesung menyentuh kening Siwon

"Aww! Ini sakit _baby_,,," Siwon menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Yesung

"_Baby_?,," gumam Wookie

"Kenapa bisa begini, apa yang terjadi" Yesung kembali bertanya

Siwon memandang Yesung lalu menunjuk Wookie dengan dagunya.

"Ah..itu tadi,,anu tadi,,itu,,aduh.." Wookie menggaruk tengkuknya

"Tadi kenapa"

"Aku kira dia pencuri, jadi aku tadi melemparnya dengan itu" tunjuk Wookie pada centong nasi yang tergeletak di depan Siwon

.

.

.

"Aww! Baby,,,sakit pelanlah sedikit" Siwon mengaduh ketika Yesung mengompres lukanya

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di ranjang Yesung.

"Kau manja sekali, Siwon" Yesung kembali mengompres, tapi kali ini lebih hati-hati

"Tapi ini sakit sekali, kenapa kalian berdua suka sekali memukul orang sih"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, teringat kejadian di kantor Siwon, saat dia juga memukuli kekasihnya ini dengan kemoceng.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang melihatku kesakitan"

CUP

Ciuman ringan Yesung daratkan di kening Siwon yang luka, membuat sang pemilik kening terdiam menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis- "Aku jamin lukamu akan segera sembuh"- lalu membereskan baskom bekas mengompres.

Yesung beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, tak lama kemudian, dari arah pintu Wookie muncul dengan semangkuk sup hangat di tangannya dan berdiri di depan Siwon yang masih duduk di tepian ranjang.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau teman Yesung _hyung_" Wookie minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tadi pasti kaget sekali...jadi kau tidak sengaja melempar keningku dengan benda itu"

Wookie lalu duduk di samping Siwon dan memberikan sup hangat yang dia buat khusus untuk Siwon.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku, _hyung_...aku membuatnya spesial untukmu"

"Tidak perlu repot begini, ohya kita belum berkenalan, aku Choi Siwon" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Ryeowook, _dongsaeng_ Yesung _hyung_ satu-satunya" Wookie membalas uluran tangan Siwon

Siwon meletakkan supnya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur

"Kenapa tidak dimakan _hyung_"

"Nanti saja, aku maunya disuapi _hyung_-mu"

Jawaban Siwon membuat dahi Wookie berkerut, ada satu pertanyaan yang sebetulnya sudah sejak tadi ingin dia ajukan. Terlebih setelah dia mendengar Siwon memanggil _hyung_-nya dengan sebutan _baby_, dan sekarang, makan saja Siwon minta disuapi Yesung.

"Hyung? boleh aku tanya sesuatu.."

"Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Benar kau hanya berteman dengan Yesung hyung, maksudku...kalian tidak-"

"Kami berpacaran,," Siwon menjawab dengan tenang

Wookie menatap Siwon dengan tatapan datar, yang tentu saja membuat Siwon sedikit tidak nyaman. Apa calon adik iparnya ini tidak setuju dia memacari kakaknya. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di otaknya, sampai...

"Terima kasih Tuhan...akhirnya Yesung _hyung_ punya kekasih" Wookie melonjak kegirangan sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada.

Siwon yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Wookie, karena sungguh jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

" Jadi kau setuju dengan hubungan kami"

"Apa hakku melarang kalian, lagipula kelihatannya kau orang baik" Wookie menepuk pelan pundak Siwon

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan, aku tidak pernah tahu, Yesung _hyung_ dekat dengan seseorang?" Wookie kembali duduk di ranjang Yesung

"Eeumm, kami baru tiga kali bertemu...lalu tadi malam aku menyatakan cinta, dan sekarang kami menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Secepat itu?!"

Wookie tampak serius mendengarkan cerita Siwon. Satu yang dia simpulkan, orang ini tulus mencintai kakaknya, diamatinya mata Siwon yang berbinar cerah ketika bercerita tentang Yesung

"Kau tahu tidak _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ terakhir kali berpacaran ketika kelas dua SMU"

"Benarkah? " Siwon bersila di ranjang, tangannya mendekap erat bantal ke dadanya... tertarik dengan cerita Wookie sepertinya

" Iya...setelah _eomma_ kami meninggal, Yesung _hyung _seperti tidak ada waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Dia sibuk mencari uang untuk kehidupan kami. Bahkan Yesung _hyung _rela tidak kuliah supaya aku bisa tetap sekolah.

"Kudengar dulu Yesung bekerja di restoran?"

"Tidak hanya itu, pagi hari mengantar susu dan koran, setelahnya bekerja di restoran..,malam hari masih bernyanyi di kafe" jelas Wookie panjang lebar

"Yesung bisa bernyanyi?" Siwon belum tahu betapa indah suara Yesung

"Yesung hyung selalu juara dalam urusan menyanyi"

Dan begitulah, sepanjang hari Wookie banyak bercerita tentang Yesung. Dan semakin Siwon tahu, semakin besar pula rasa cinta Siwon pada Yesung, dia berjanji akan membahagiakan namja yang sudah merebut hatinya ini.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Yesung dan Siwon menjadi sepasang kekasih, sejak itu pula, Siwon tidak mengijinkan Yesung bekerja sebagai OB. Apa kata orang nanti, _namjachingu _seorang presdir bekerja sebagai OB? Tapi bukan Yesung namanya kalau hanya diam dan tidak berbuat sesuatu, dia tetap ngotot ingin bekerja...yang tentu saja dilarang keras oleh Siwon.

Siwon melarang Yesung bekerja dengan alasan dia mampu memenuhi kebutuhan Yesung dan Wookie, sementara Yesung tidak mau menerima niat baik Siwon. Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang, akhirnya Yesung mau menerima bantuan Siwon dengan syarat dia boleh bekerja. Siwon pun setuju, namun Yesung hanya boleh bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe saja, alasannya bernyanyi tidak begitu melelahkan menurut Siwon.

Dan disinilah Yesung sekarang, di sebuah kafe milik Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin yang juga adalah sahabat Siwon.

"_Hyung_... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin,," Seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan datang dan duduk di kursi sebelah Yesung yang memang kosong

"Tanpa perlu aku menjawab kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya kan?" Yesung menjawab malas tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu _hyung_.." si ikal memutar kursi bar yang Yesung duduki hingga menghadap ke arahnya

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyukaiku, tapi kau sendiri tahu, aku sudah punya _namjachingu,_ Kyu,,"

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _yang menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Yesung tadi adalah sesama penyanyi di kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Entah pesona apa yang Yesung punya, hingga kejadian cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dialami Siwon, kini juga terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa hebatnya dia dibanding aku, ayolah _hyung_...terima aku ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memohon

"Kau bertanya apa hebatnya Siwon hyung dibandingkan denganmu? Bedanya seperti langit dan bumi Kyu!" seorang _namja_ berpakaian _waitress_ muncul menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dalam upaya untuk menaklukkan hati Yesung

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal kearah _namja_ jangkung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu acaranya.

"Jangan ikut campur! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" Kyuhyun mengambil botol yang ada di meja bar, dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Changmin, namja jangkung tadi

"Hei...kalian berdua ini selalu tidak pernah akur" Yesung hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua orang ini

"Dia yang mulai _hyung_,," Kyuhyun mendengus sebal

"Sudahlah..Kyu,Minnie_, hyung_ pulang dulu _ne"_

"Aku akan mengantarmu _hyung_... aku ambil tasku dulu, tunggulah sebentar" lalu Kyuhyun berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk para pegawai kafe beristirahat, tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya

"_Kajja hyung_, kita pulang" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

.

.

.

Jarak dari kafe menuju apartemen Yesung tidak begitu jauh, cukup berjalan kaki lima belas menit saja. Ah iya, Yesung dan Wookie juga sudah pindah dari apartemennya yang lama ke apartemen Siwon, tentunya dengan sedikit paksaan

"Hyung..kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yesung

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang malas bicara" Yesung menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya, untuk menghangatkan diri...mengingat udara malam ini cukup dingin

"Kau jangan bohong, tidak biasanya kau menjadi pendiam..kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku _hyung_"

"Aku tidak punya masalah, kalaupun punya aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu" Yesung meninju perut Kyuhyun dan berlari sekencangnya

"YAA! Kim Yesung! Awas kau ya,,,kalau sampai tertangkap akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

Kyuhyun pun berlari tak kalah kencangnya, mengejar Yesung yang sesekali menengok kebelakang dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek _eoh_? Tapi sepertinya nasib Yesung kurang beruntung, karena lihat saja, Kyuhyun berhasil menangkapnya dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Sifat Yesung yang terkadang kekanakan inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin memiliki Yesung. Namun Kyuhyun sadar kalau Yesung sudah menjadi milik orang lain, dan bisa berdekatan dengan Yesung saja sudah cukup untuknya, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, yang pertama kali dia lakukan adalah mengecek kamar Wookie, dilihatnya sang adik yang sudah tidur pulas. Setelah itu, Yesung segera masuk kekamarnya dan menyegarkan badannya dengan mandi.

Siwon masuk ke kamar yang dia tempati bersama Yesung , sudah tiga hari ini Siwon tidak bertemu dengan _namjachingunya_ itu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena jadwal pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan Siwon ke luar kota selama tiga hari.

"_Baby_..aku pulang"

Siwon mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, tidak dilihatnya sosok yang sudah sangat dia rindukan itu. Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi membuat Siwon tahu kalau Yesung pasti sedang mandi.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk berganti piyama tidurnya. Belum sempat membuka lemari, sepasang lengan tanpa permisi melingkar di perut ratanya. Tanpa melihatpun, Yesung tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

"Baby,,,aku merindukanmu.." Siwon meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Yesung dan menciumi rahang dan leher mulus Yesung

"Kenapa tidak telephone kalau kau akan pulang, aku kan bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" Yesung menyandarkan badannya di dada bidang Siwon, menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia rasakan.

Siwon menelusuri tubuh bagian depan tubuh Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, jemarinya berhenti di tonjolan kiri Yesung yang sudah mengeras. Diputar-putarnya jari telunjuknya di _nipple _berwarna pink kecoklatan itu, membuat Yesung harus menggigit bibir bawahnya..merasakan nikmat sekaligus geli di sekitar _nipple_nya.

"Eunghh,,,Woniehh... aku belum memakai baju"

"Untuk apa memakai baju, nanti juga kau tidak memerlukannya" bisik Siwon sambil mengulum telinga Yesung

Yesung memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Siwon, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, dan makin mempererat pelukannya, membuat tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka.

Siwon mencium bibir Yesung, menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya melalui ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut. Dijilatinya bibir tipis Yesung yang sungguh menggoda, lidahnya kini mencoba masuk ke dalam gua hangat yang dengan senang hati Yesung buka. Suara kecipak saliva mengiringi dua lidah yang saling membelit, berlomba untuk menjadi pemenang.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, namun kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak membuat mereka harus mengakhiri sesi ciuman ini.

Siwon mengusap bibir Yesung yang membengkak karena ciuman tadi, dilumatnya sekali lagi bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu _baby_...sekarang" Siwon berkata disela ciumannya

"Aku milikmu, Wonie"

Yesung membuka kancing baju Siwon dan mendorongnya kearah ranjang di belakangnya. Siwon jatuh dengan posisi terlentang di ranjang, Yesung lalu membuka kaos kaki Siwon dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Yesung merangkak di atas Siwon dan duduk di atas perut sixpack milik _namjachingu_nya itu, bibir Yesung memanjakan sepasang nipple milik Siwon yang kini dia hisap dan jilat dengan gaya seductive. Saat melakukannya ,Yesung tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Siwon.

Gairah Siwon makin memanas melihat Yesung yang seperti ini, lidah Yesung turun ke daerah perut Siwon dan berhenti di atas gundukan yang masih ditutupi celana itu. Dengan lincah tangan mungilnya membuka belt dan resletingnya, diturunkannya celana Siwon hingga hanya menyisakan _underwear _saja.

Diciuminya junior Siwon yang masih tertutup _underwear,_ sesekali diberinya gigitan kecil yang membuat Siwon mendesah tertahan.

"Baby,,,jangan menggodaku"

Yesung hanya berseringai dan mulai membuka satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh atletis Siwon. Setelahnya Yesung juga melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Yesung mengocok pelan junior Siwon yang sudah menegang sempurna, dijlatinya ujung junior berukuran besar yang sudah bermandikan _precum_ itu.

"Ahhh,,,,,_baby_, iyahh...teruskan seperti itu"

Siwon terus meracau saat juniornya dimanjakan oleh mulut Yesung, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Yesung sungguh berbakat dalam melakukan blowjob.

Tangan Siwon memegang kuat kepala Yesung, sementara pinggulnya ia naik turunkan di dalam mulut Yesung.

"Ahhh...Kim Yesung kauuuhh nikmahht sekalihh"

Siwon menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya, semakin mempercepat penetrasinya di dalam mulut Yesung, sepertinya sebentar lagi Siwon akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan benar saja, setelah empat kali tusukan – "_Baby..._akuh keluaarrhh!"- Siwon memuntahkan cairannya didalam mulut Yesung yang langsung saja ditelannya tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Yesung menjilati sisa cairan di junior Siwon, sementara Siwon masih mengatur napasnya setelah sebelumnya dilanda badai kenikmatan.

Siwon menarik tangan Yesung hingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya, dan kembali melakukan ciuman panas yang disertai desahan-desahan nikmat dari keduanya.

Tangan Siwon kini meremas-remas bokong kenyal Yesung sambil menggesek-gesekkan junior keduanya. Kegiatan ini membuat junior Siwon kembali menegang, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Siwon mendudukkan dirinya diranjang. Jadi sekarang posisinya Yesung ada di pangkuan Siwon.

"Wonie...sekaranghh"

"Sekarang?" Siwon menatap Yesung yang sepertinya sudah ingin segera dipuaskan

Yesung menarik tangan Siwon yang berada di pinggangnya lalu mengulum jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Siwon ke dalam mulutnya, setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung membawa jari Siwon menuju holenya.

"Lakukan Wonie' perintah Siwon

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Siwon memasukkan jarinya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam hole Yesung. Meski bukan kali pertama,tapi tetap saja akan terasa sakit. Dua jari sukses masuk dan Yesung masih bisa menahannya, jari ketiga Yesung merasakan holenya terasa perih namun ia tahu sebentar lagi rasa perih dan sakit akan berganti dengan rasa nikmat.

"Eumhh...Woniehh,,," Yesung menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membiarkan jari-jari Siwon memasukinya

Merasa cukup dengan _foreplay_nya, Yesung mengarahkan junior Siwon ke holenya yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki, dengan perlahan diturunkannya pinggulnya hingga kepala junior Siwon sukses masuk ke dalam holenya. Diangkatnya lagi pinggulnya dan dengan sekali hentakan ke bawah, junior Siwon kini tertanam seluruhnya di dalam holenya.

"ARGHHH!" Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, merasakan panas dan perih diholenya

Siwon menarik tengkuk Yesung, mencium kembali bibir cherry itu mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mendera di bagian selatan namjanya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Yesung mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan.

Siwon yang merasakan juniornya begitu dimanja oleh hole sempit Yesung, mengimbangi dengan ikut menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Sementara bibirnya mengerjai leher Yesung yang terpampang didepannya.

"Ahhh...Siwoniehhh " Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

"_Baby_,,,holemu nikmat sekalihh" Siwon pun ikut mempercepat tempo tusukannya

Yesung meremas rambut Siwon sebagai pelampiasan rasanikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Wonie...aku lelahh"

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah, _baby" _Siwon membantu Yesung merebahkan diri di ranjang, tentunya tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Yesung

Setelah berbaring, kembali ditusukkannya juniornya dengan tempo cepat, tak lupa tangan kanannya yang mengocok junior Yesung dengan tempo yang sama.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yesung merasa juniornya berkedut nikmat, orgasmenya akan segera datang.

"Wonie,,,aku mau keluarrgghhh" dan junior Yesung memuncratkan cairannya di perut dan dadanya sendiri, juga di tangan Siwon

"Baby...aku juga akan keluaarrhh" Siwon melebarkan kaki Yesung dan semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya

**Arghhh**!

Dan setelah beberapa kali tusukan, Siwon memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam hole Yesung.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong! Saya datang, maaf kalo Ncnya nggak hot karena saya masih polos #digundulin reader

ceritanya ngebosenin...Saya ngetiknya malem2 soalnya, jadi ni mata Cuma tinggal setengah watt

Makasih banyak yang udah mau capek2 baca,review,follow sampe favoritin ni ff kuya'

mian kalo banyak typo,saya nggak baca lagi soalnya hehe

Mian nggak bisa bales satu-satu...c u next chap~~~~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

BIG THANK'S

Ajib4ff- kira is jung dabin naepoppo- tamamachan23-

kim raein- ara krisan- annie pumpkin- yeyepapo- sisil_li24-

fairy_siwoonie- Nierin- stepname- cloudhy3424- anara17-

cheftyclouds- ranimaharsi- arum junnie- ysismine- deedee-

cloudsyesungie- mitha3424- tiaa- lee minji elf- yebaby07-

ys- ukeyesung- iis- wonkyusung- yanie- guest- cloudalones-

mukhaclouds- won- dindataurusz


End file.
